Vacation Leave
by Kessie-Louise
Summary: Giro and Juno (OC) have heavily flirtatious post-coital discussions which lead to them falling out of bed, which brings a wary Sho to check on them from the other end of the door. [Lime][Rated M because I'm scared.]


**_I have but two notes about this fic_ ;**

 **Note 1: Juno is totes not an Iris clone, so take of that as you will.**

 **Note 2: This is a practice piece due to a previous failure.**

 **Have fun.**

. . .

Model Z had been right about one thing; Giro had thought of guilty ways of pleasing Juno before she came of age. Most of them were fleeting thoughts, others followed him into sleep. Oh, but when Juno came back from the Sage Trinity, all those thoughts were worth guessing at.

Juno led the initiative the first time. It had been an accident, so the story went, but they woke up beside each other the next morning with decade long lusts behind them. He tried hard not the count the moments between their extra activities, and he tried hard not to count how many times they succeeded.

This time, it had been a fight for dominance. A little game of who could arouse the other first, and for how long. But in the late hours of the night, they both ended up losing. He ended up on top by morning, some how, so it meant that he had won. Almost. He remembered giving in with her on top. She must have gone to sleep soon after that; maybe she let him win.

When he had first been activated, Girouette had made up a game of all the ways one could wake up in the morning. Waking up beside Juno was by far his favorite.

"Where does my hair start, and where does yours end?" Juno asked calmly, although sounding a bit drugged from post-coital activities and the onset of morning grogginess.

"Mmmm..." was the answer Giro gave as his face was buried in her neck. He didn't want her to talk now- he wanted to absorb every contour of her body, remember every little wrinkle in her skin, he really just want to…

"I mean, I know yours is blonde and mine is brown, but, like, they blend together so beautifully..."

Giro came up to look at her dead in the eye. She took notice of him only for a moment before he gave her a kiss. 'Just shut up,' the kiss told her, 'Shut up and let me keep you forever.'

Juno gave a smile before flipping him over so she was on top. She sat up on him with a crafty glimmer in her eye, the bedsheets that had been covering her fell away, shamelessly exposing herself to him- not that he hadn't already seen her topless.

"We need to get ready to go." she told him, as if they were doing nothing out of the ordinary, "Look- it's almost time to start the first delivery."

"I'm on vacation time." Girouette told her, before he flipped her backwards onto her back. She landed against the mattress with a little 'ploof' before he bent over to kiss her again. His fingers started to knead into her skin- it actually kind of tickled. Juno hated it.

"I'm not." she retorted, trying to wiggle out of his grasp. All it did, though, was allow him to move further down to her thighs. The woman took a sharp inhale as she did all in her power not to moan loud enough to wake the dorm members around her. It was her warning to him that he needed to stop immediately. However, his hearing was just as selective as hers, or Vent's. He did raise them after all.

"Giro…!" she hissed through clenched teeth as she could feel his tongue tease her. "Don't…!"

Taking her command for once, Girouette move back up toward her to plant another kiss on her lips. This time, his tongue pushed its way into her mouth, and she could taste her own fluids. He pulled back up from her to give a cocky side smile.

"Then stop arousing me." he informed her in a matter-of-fact tone, even wagging a finger between the two of them. "You know I have a hard time releasing tension."

"Not my fault you're Barbie-dolled." she retorted, scrunching her nose.

"You still want it though… don't you?" Giro teased, directly in her ear. Shocked at him, but at the same time instantaneously aroused, Juno took one last kick to get him off. She pushed him in the wrong direction, however, as they both fell over the side of the bed with a rather loud 'thud'. With Juno back on top, both of them remained there in a daze from the sudden drop.

"You really know how to wake up the neighborhood, don't you?" Girouette then smirked, expertly flipping them over toward the wall so he was once again on top. "Now it's _my_ turn."

Juno tried to suppress a squeal as Giro started to grind against her, his lips kissing her everywhere along her jaw, and his fingers moving with dexterity everywhere else to keep her in place while activating every sensitive receptor she had.

Without warning, three rather loud knocks hit against Juno's door. The duo paused, both fearing for a moment that the intruder was going to be Vent.

"Are you alright in there?" Sho's voice questioned through the door. For a while, no one answered him, relieved that it hadn't been Vent. Juno looked up at Giro as if looking for something to say. He shrugged. Sure, if Sho opened the door now, he would find them in a very compromising position. Did Girouette care? No, not particularly.

Giro's answer to Juno was a peck between her jaw and ear. She tried to squirm away, but he had her firmly held in place.

"I..." Juno started to say, Giro's blazing dark blue eyes distracting her, "I had a bug on me… and I, um, and I fell off the bed trying to get it off."

"Oh… kay..." Sho slowly agreed, taking it as a better answer than any. Giro gave Juno a look of pretend shock as he mouthed 'Am I a bug to you?' to which Juno mouthed back 'A leech.'

"Leeches bite." Giro whispered to her before making a dive for her ear. He bit down on the lobe and tugged it gently. Juno retaliated by muttering a numerous account of colorful words at him.

"Hey… Juno..." Sho then said, reminding both Giro and Juno that he was still at the door.

"Yes?" Juno answered, trying to keep her tone as regular as possible. It was getting hard to do as Giro had moved down to her breast, giving one small suction-like kisses and gently massaging the other.

"I'm going to mark you and Giro down for vacation leave for today. Would you… would you like tomorrow off as well? I can tell Vent that you just need some time to sleep, or something."

Suddenly, without much warning or prelude, Giro stopped teasing Juno.

"That would be wonderful Sho, thank you." he said toward the door. The two were still for a moment as they heard the sound of Sho give a diligent nod.

"Have fun." the Reploid said to the two before leaving- making sure to devote a good portion of the day to forget everything he just experienced from his end of the door. Giro then looked back at Juno and gave a rather confident grin.

"Now I have you for four days alone." he purred playfully. "What shall we do first? Math, or the arts- take your pick."

"I was thinking of eating out." she dared, mirroring his playfulness. Girouette smirked at her, then took her hand to raise above her head, causing them to look eye to eye.

"I like that plan." he decided before leaning in to give her a long, heated kiss.


End file.
